Même Différence
by Koiwasenso
Summary: Traduction. UA. Parce qu'un petit changement peut faire toute la différence. Et que ceux qu'on croyait disparu peuvent parfois revenir. / ! \ HIATUS PENDANT EXAMENS
1. Chapter 1

_( Troisième tentative de poste, en espérant que google translate arrête de modifier mes textes à chaque fois que j'essaye de les modifier grrrrr )_

Bonjour à tous / tous je reviens sur ce site après un trèèèèès long moment d'absence ( _hmm-hmm_ 2ans _hmm-hmm_ ) avec une nouvelle traduction!

L'histoire originale s'appelle Same Difference par Beyond Kailani (lien sur mon profil). C'est une fiction que je connais depuis un bon moment et que j'avais très envie de vous faire découvrir! C'est ma troisième traduction ici et j'aimerais en faire d'autres à l'avenir car j'aime ça et que j'aimerais peut-être en faire mon métier plus tard. En tous cas c'est ce à quoi me destinent le plus mes études pour l'instant.

Pas de bêta, donc possible qu'il y ait quelques fautes (Oups).

L'histoire est terminée et comptes 7 chapitres. Je pense les sortir le vendredi soir, et sans retard j'espère.

N'hésitez pas à me dire si certains passages sont mal traduits ou si vous voyez des fautes, et surtout à donner votre car je suis assez nerveuse de revenir sur le site après avoir boudé One Piece tant de temps.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous le dis à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 2!

 _Avertissement; l'histoire est de Beyond Kailani, et l'oeuvre originale d'Oda._

* * *

Sabo n'avait jamais ressenti d'attachements particulier à un endroit auparavant. La maison de sa famille était plus comme un mausolée qu'une maison; il ne fallait rien toucher pour ne pas risquer d'endommager les trésors familiaux. Baltigo était plus semblable à une forteresse qu'il fallait défendre pour protéger les révolutionnaires à l'intérieur, qui risquaient leurs vies pour changer le monde.

Mais c'est en traversant le champs d'ordures et apercevant la limite de la forêt que l'adolescent de seize ans comprit finalement ce que certains de ses collègues insinuer quand ils parlaient de leurs désirs de rentrer à la maison. Il ne pouvait retenir le large sourire qui se répandait sur son visage alors que les arbres massif l'accueillaient dans une ombre fraîche.

Il lui avait fallu des semaines de plaidoyer et de négociations intensives pour réussir à convaincre son chef, Dragon, d'envisager de l'emmener avec lui lors d'une mission de routine d'East Blue. Sabo n'était pas une personne spécialement émotive, pas comme Luffy, mais l'idée que les révolutionnaires passent si près de l'île de Dawn l'avait rendu frénétique. Il voulait voir ses frères. Il avait besoin de voir ses frères. Il n'arrivait plus à supporter l'idée de les laisser penser plus longtemps qu'il était mort. Et Sabo était certain qu'ils le pensaient mort. Comment ne pas en être sur quand l'ensemble du royaume de Goa avait été témoin de son départ plutôt flagrant ? Les nouvelles allaient vite sur la petite île et il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur le fait qu'Ace et Luffy en avaient entendu parler. Il était presque sur que Dragon avait accepté qu'il participe à ce voyage dans l'unique but de le soulager de sa culpabilité.

" Tu as une semaine, Sabo, alors profites en au maximum. " L'avait prévenu Dragon. " Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester plus longtemps dans une région où les marines pourraient nous repérer. Et tu dois me jurer que tu éviteras d'attirer l'attention sur toi. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin en ce moment est qu'un de nos officiers soit envoyé à Impel Down. "

Sabo avait rapidement accepté et après un voyage de trois mois durant lequel ils s'étaient arrêté à de nombreux avant postes, ils avaient finalement atteint l'île de Dawn.

Il s'était tenus à l'écart du royaume de Goa malgré le faible risque que quiconque le reconnaisse. Il n'y avait rien pour lui là bas. Il était assez facile de se repérer dans le Gray Terminal en dépit des tonnes de déchets qui se déplaçaient comme des vagues sur l'océan. Il y avait les mêmes visages décharnés qui le scrutaient de l'intérieur d'abris détériorer, mais personne n'avait essayé de l'arrêter. Personne n'avait même tenter de l'approcher. Les habitants d'ici savaient tous comment cacher leur faiblesse, c'était fondamental pour leur survie, mais rien de tel n'émanait de Sabo quand il traversait, lentement mais surement, ce désert de débris.

Sabo s'arrêta, le dos contre un tronc d'arbre et respira profondément, profitant de l'air frais de la montagne. Il leva les yeux pour mesurer la position du soleil, prenant soudainement compte de l'heure. C'était l'après midi, beaucoup trop tard pour que ses frères soient encore à leurs anciennes base, si comptait qu'elle avait résisté à l'épreuve du temps. Il était aussi peu probable qu'ils se trouvent avec les bandits. Espérant que ses frère n'avaient pas trop changer leurs habitudes, Sabo conclut qu'il était préférable de se diriger vers leurs anciens terrains d'entraînements, car c'est là qu'ils avaient l'habitude de passer leurs après midi.

C'était beaucoup plus facile à atteindre que dans ses souvenirs, les larges troncs d'arbres au sol et le profond sous bois n'offraient plus du tout le même défi à un adolescent de seize ans qu'à un enfant de dix ans.

Sabo s'arrêta alors qu'une forte malédiction surgissait de devant lui. Un petit sourire se forma sur son visage et il se dépêcha d'avancer, s'arrêtant juste au bord de la clairière illuminé par le soleil.

Son souffle se prit faiblement alors qu'il pouvait enfin apercevoir son petit frère à à peine vingt mètres de lui en train de se dépoussiérer. Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun signe d'Ace mais il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. Il y avait une règle important entres eux, qui consistait à ne jamais laisser Luffy trop longtemps seul. Règle, qui avait établi lorsque le plus jeune avait mangé des champignons sauvages et avait été incapable de s'empêcher de rire de rires pendant trois heures.

Sabo observa tranquillement le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs devant lui. _Il est devenus si grand,_ pensa Sabo, la fierté montant dans sa poitrine. Il avait le visage plus fin mais était toujours très mince. Son chapeau de paille était toujours accroché à son coup flottant au rythme de ses mouvements.

Sabo observa avec nostalgie Luffy se préparer, levant sa main gauche pour la mettre sur son épaule droite alors qu'il reculait son bras dans une posture familière.

" Gomu gomu no Pistol !" Il cria en lançant son poing vers un grand rocher et jetant tout son corps dans l'attaque. Pendant un petit instant Sabo pensa qu'il allait toucher sa cible, tout comme Luffy à en juger par son large sourire, mais à la dernière seconde, ses pieds se décolèrent du sol et son poing s'affaissa. Sabo grimaça légèrement regardant Luffy atterrir brutalement. Son bras reprit sa longueur normale. " Putain. " Gémit Luffy.

Sabo soupira. Le contrôle de son frère sur son fruit s'était amélioré mais la technique laissait encore à désirer. Le blond observa cependant avec admiration Luffy se relever et se préparer à une autre tentative.

Incapable de rester à l'écart plus longtemps, Sabo s'avança, laissant son tuyau en métal reposer contre une souche d'arbre, évaluant rapidement ce qui n'allait pas avec la postion de l'enfant.

Alors que le plus jeune se préparait à réessayer, Sabo rompit le silence.

" Écartes plus tes pieds. " Dit-il, juste assez fort pour être entendus par dessus le cri de Luffy. A la surprise du blond, plutôt que de perdre sa concentration, Luffy à immédiatement obéi et réussit à toucher le rocher.

Le brun se retourna vers lui, son chapeau de paille virevoltant derrière lui.

Il pencha sa tête sur le coté, son sourire se transformant en un froncement de sourcils déconcerté au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur le blond. Sabo se déplaça timidement sous le regard examinant de son frère, soudainement très conscient de la cicatrice sur son visage et un peu effrayait qu'il soit parti depuis tellement longtemps que Luffy ne se souvienne pas de lui.

" Sabo ? " Luffy murmura avec hésitation, le visage plissé dans la confusion.

Le blond acquiesça lentement. " Ça fait un bail. " dit-il doucement, pas trop sûr de ce qu'il devait penser de l'expression déconcerté du plus jeune. Son frère réussit à le surprendre une fois de plus quand il se contenta de sourire en secouant la tête.

" Hun-hun. " Rit Luffy. " Je te vois tout le temps. Mais cette fois t'as l'air différent. " Sabo se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

" Quoi ? " Il réussit à dire. Luffy se rapprocha de quelques pas pas mais resta à distance.

" Ace te voit aussi ! " Continua Luffy. " Mais il ne veut pas l'admettre. Makino a dit que c'est parce qu'il était gèné. D'où vient la cicatrice ? C'est tellement cool ! "

Son frère pensait qu'il hallucinait, réalisa Sabo alors que son cœur se serrait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il entendait vaguement Luffy parler mais il ne pouvait distinguer les mots alors que sa vision se brouillait et que sa tête tournait. Il réussit à prendre une grande bouffée d'air.

Le silence soudain attira son attention. Il regarda son frère qui le scrutait avec curiosité la tête penchée.

" Pourquoi Sabo est triste ? " Demanda Luffy devant le comportement étrange de son frère.

Sabo sourit doucement. " Je ne suis pas triste, Luffy. " Assura-t-il à son frère, provoquant un large sourire sur le visage de l'autre.

" Oh, ça va alors ! " Dit Luffy en se balançant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds. " Tu es vraiment grand maintenant ! Peut être même plus qu'Ace ! Je me demande pourquoi ...? C'est un mystère ! Shishishi ! "

Sabo enleva ses gants de cuir et les rangea dans sa poche, alors que Luffy continuait de gesticuler, son corps vibrant pratiquement d'énergie. Sabo secoua la tête d'amusement. Luffy n'avait vraiment pas changé. Il s'approcha lentement et ferma la distance entre eux.

" Luffy " Dit Sabo, rassuré que sa voix ne trahissait pas sa nervosité. Il leva une main vers le visage de son peprit frère, le regard de l'autre suivait chaque mouvement, soudainement concentré. Sabo hésita presque une seconde avant de pincer fermement la joue de Luffy. Il la relâcha brusquement provoquant son recul.

Luffy se stabilisa et se massa la joue, regardant furieusement le blond.

" Ne fais pas ça ! "

Sabo sourit. " Luffy, je suis vraiment là. Je peux te toucher. " Dit-il en retirant lentement son haut de forme. Luffy le regarda fixement, ses yeux s'élargissaient à mesure qu'il réalisait. Le blond leva une nouvelle fois sa main vers le visage de son frère, son pouce effleurant légèrement la cicatrice sous l'œil. " Tu vois ? "

" Sabo ? " Murmura le plus jeune. Sabo hocha la tête, laissant sa main tomber. Mais Luffy la saisit et la serra ses yeux toujours concentré sur le visage de son frère, son regard tombant sur la cicatrice. " Mais comment... Tu es... Tu es mort. " Balbutina Luffy, clairement confus. Des larmes commencèrent à se former dans ses yeux noisettes.

Sabo secoua la tête rapidement. " Non, je ne suis pas mort. Des gens m'ont sauvé et je suis avec eux depuis. " Dit-il, trébuchant presque sur ses mots dans sa hâte d'expliquer. Luffy le regardait toujours d'un air angoissé. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de revenir plus tôt.

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que Luffy ne lâches un cri douloureux et Sabo se retrouva brusquement dans une étreinte serré. Luffy gémit bruyamment, presque désespérément, ses mains serrant le dos du manteau du blond. Le révolutionnaire sentit ses propres yeux s'humidifiaient alors qu'il enroulait à son tour ses bras autour de son frère. Son chapeau tomba de sa tête mais il n'y prêta aucune attention.

" On pensé que tu était mort ! " Gémit Luffy, essuyant ses larmes sur le manteau noir.

Sabo baissa la tête sur son jeune frère et passa une main tremblante dans son dos, essayant d'apaiser l'adolescent.

" Chut, ça va. " Murmura-t-il alors que le brun enfouissait sa tête dans sa poitrine. " C'est bon, je suis là maintenant. " Son frère continuait à sangloter bruyamment, son corps entier tremblant sous l'émotion. Sabo réussit à déglutir malgré la boule dans sa gorge. " Je ne voulais pas vous laisser penser plus longtemps que j'étais parti. " Dit-il, sa voix craquant sur la fin.

" Luffy ! "

Sabo sursauta à la voix mature appelant au delà des arbres. Il leva la tête alors que Luffy se tordait dans ses bras sans pour autant lâcher son emprise.

" Ace. " Dit Luffy, sa voix rauque à force de pleurer. Sabo se mit à bouger quand l'ombre derrière les arbres entrant dans la clairière en haletant lourdement.

" C'est quoi ce- " La personne se figea brusquement.

" Ace, Sabo est de retour ! " Cria Luffy, un sourire ravi éclatant enfin sur son visage.

Sabo retient son souffle quand le garçon, douloureusement familier avança de quelques pas vers eux. L'adolescent aux tâches de rousseurs ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, son regard sombres déviant entre le tuyau en métal et le chapeau haut de forme avant de finalement fixer ses yeux sur le blond. Ace secoua la tête.

" N-non, Luffy, ça ne peut pas être Sabo. " Dit Ace, la mâchoire et les poings serrés.

Luffy fronça les sourcils, jetant un regard interrogateur à Sabo. " Mais si, c'est lui. " Insista-t-il.

" Sabo est mort. " Dit catégoriquement Ace, l'expression vide. L'estomac du désigner se noua douloureusement. Ce visage ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'enfant qu'il avait connu, avant l'arrivé de Luffy dans leurs vies. " Dogra a vu son bateau exploser tu te souviens ? "

Sabo cligna des yeux de surprise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le bandit s'était rendu en ville, mais le pauvre homme était sans doute celui qui avait rapporté la mauvaise nouvelle.

Incapable de supporter le regard accusateur d'Ace plus longtemps, Sabo se recula doucement de Luffy qui gémit en signe de protestation, et se retourna, permettant au nouveau venu de mieux le voir. Ace recula, visiblement déconcerté par le visage marqué du blond.

Sabo sourit tristement à sa réaction. " Mon bateau a explosé. " Dit-il, essayent d'ignorer les souvenirs des flammes et de la chaleur sur sa peau. Luffy et Ace le fixaient tout les deux, leurs visage aussi décomposé que le sien. Sabo prit une grand inspiration. " Heureusement, le chef de l'armée révolutionnaire à tout vu et m'a sauvé. Il y avait un utilisateur de fruit du démon avec lui et ils on pu me sauvé. Je suis avec eux depuis. C'est la première fois que j'ai l'occasion de revenir ici. " Expliqua-t-il en regardant Ace avec prudence.

Seul le bruissement des feuilles d'arbres pouvait être entendus alors que les deux frère absorbaient l'information. Sabo ressenti une légère inquiétude quand Ace secoua la tête et le fixa du regard, faisant signe à Luffy de s'éloigner de lui.

" C'est une bonne histoire. " Siffla Ace en avançant, sa chemise ouverte flottant légèrement derrière lui. Les épaules de Sabo s'effondrèrent dans la consternation alors que son esprit carburait pour tenter de trouver quoi que ce soit qui puisse convaincre son frère que c'était vraiment lui. " Mais n'importe qui aurait pu inventer ça. Maintenant éloigne toi de mon frère avant que je- "

" Mon rêve est d'écrire un livre. " Dit doucement Sabo. Ace se figea à à peine trois pas de lui, le poing à moitié levé. Luffy retenait son souffle derrière lui. " Je voulais écrire un livre sur mes aventures en tant que pirate. Je ne suis peut être pas devenus un pirate, mais mon rêve est toujours le même. " Déclara-t-il rencontrant le visage déconcerté de son frère.

Le bras d'Ace retomba lentement à ses cotés. " Tu es vraiment Sabo ? Notre Sabo ? " Sa voix se brisa légèrement.

" Je t'ai manqué ? " Demanda Sabo, incapable d'empêcher le sourire qui se formait sur son visage malgré l'amertume de la culpabilité qu'il ressentait toujours.

" Tu - Tu putain - " Rugit Ace en s'avança rapidement. Sabo se déplaça pour attraper facilement le poing du brun. Il pouvait sentir son frère trembler. " A qui manquerais un enfoiré comme toi ? " Il avança la tête basse, tirant brutalement sa main et passa ses deux bras autour du coup du blond le tirant dans une étreinte douloureuse.

Sabo ne pu s'en empêcher; il éclata d'un rire hystérique qui fit vibrer tout son corps, forçant les deux à tomber à genoux. Les larmes coulèrent, le rire cédant place aux sanglots alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux du cou d'Ace, se laissant submerger par son parfum familier. Il ferma les yeux et resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le corps de son frère.

" Alors, maintenant c'est qui le bébé ? " Marmonna Ace, chatouillant la gorge de Sabo.

" Toi. " Taquina Sabo quand il réussit à respirer à nouveau, se détachant suffisamment pour soulever une main tremblante et essuyer les joue tachetées et humides. Ace l'écarta avec un long regard qui fut immédiatement remplacé par un sourire. Sabo lui rendit son sourire.

" Shishishi ! "

Sabo et Ace levèrent tout les deux la tête pour voir Luffy les regarder avec tendresse, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

Le blond ouvra un bras dans une invitation. Luffy se jeta en avant et emmêla ses bras autour de ses frères plusieurs fois. Leurs têtes se heurtèrent douloureusement mais ça n'en dérangea aucuns.

" Tu nous a manqué. " Déclara le plus jeune, un peu plus tard alors que les larmes et les rires s'étaient finalement clamés.

" Vous m'avaient manqué aussi. " Admit Sabo. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait ressenti autant d'émotions à la fois, alors qu'il regardait ses frères, à peine capable de croire qu'ils étaient enfin devant lui. Il n'était pas trop sûre de savoir comment réagir. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait bouger mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Ace cependant, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir ce problème car il s'extirpa facilement dans l'étreinte caoutchouteuse. Et se rassit, essuyant son visage.

" Sabo. " Appela Luffy. Le blond baissa ses yeux où l'adolescent s'appuyait toujours lourdement contre lui. " Euh... Est-ce que je peux... " Il s'arrêta d'un air incertain, mais son visage insistant sur le visage de son trahit son envie.

Sabo sourit en comprenant. " Bien sur, tu peux. "

Luffy se mit à genoux et très doucement, comme s'il craignait de lui faire mal, traça les bords de la cicatrice qui s'étalait sur presque tout le côté gauche de son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un la touchée. L'année suivant l'explosion, il avait été examiné par plusieurs médecins de l'armée révolutionnaire pour vérifier la guérison et sa vue. Mais aucuns d'eux n'avaient su à quoi il ressemblait avant de l'avoir, et Sabo ne pouvait pas reprocher à Luffy d'avoir besoin d'un petit temps d'adaptation.

" Est ce que ça va maintenant ? Ça fais encore mal ? " Demanda le jeune, l'inquiétude clairement audible, ses doigts toujours dansant sur la peau marquée.

" Plus maintenant. " Rassura le blond avec un sourire. Il avait été très chanceux que ce soit sa seule blessure qu'Ivankov n'avait pas été en mesure de soigner compte tenu l'état dans lequel ils l'avaient retrouvé. C'était un miracle qu'il n'avait pas perdu la vue.

" A quel point c'était grave ? "

Sabo jeta un œil à Ace qui cueillait nerveusement des brins d'herbes. Il soupira lourdement. Son frère savait définitivement poser les questions difficiles.

" Aussi mort que possible sans être... mort. " Admit-il calmement. Ace déglutit difficilement et hocha doucement la tête. Sabo sentit un frisson traverser Luffy avant que celui ci ne reprenne son exploration.

" C'est la seule ? " Ace demanda, brisant le silence qui était tombé sur eux. Sabo ouvrit les yeux, réfléchissant puis les referma.

" La seule de l'explosion, oui. " Dit-il alors que les mains du petit brun montaient pour traverser les mèches blondes. " J'en ai une à la hanche aussi. "

" De où elle vient ? " Ace fronça les sourcils.

Sabo se racla la gorge, soudainement embarrassé. " Je suis tombé d'un toit. " Ace et Luffy éclatèrent de rire. " Oh, la ferme, c'était pas ma faute ! Un abruti de marine qui nous poursuivait a glissait et s'est accroché à moi en tombant ! " Grommelant Sabo, les joues rouges.

" On dirait que tu as pleins d'histoires intéressantes à nous raconter ! " Déclara Ace en souriant. Luffy se blottit simplement plus près de Sabo, soupirant quand le blond passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

" Tu ne me croirais pas. " Insista Sabo avec un sourire éclatant.

Ace renifla. Il ramassa le haut de forme de son frère et le plaça sur la tête de Luffy, couvrant ses yeux.

" Voyons ça. "

La tristesse avait laissé place aux rires. Sabo cherchait désespérément de l'air alors que Luffy se laissait tomber en arrière, serrant son estomac et hurlant en voyant Ace imitait Garp lors de sa dernière visite.

" Il n'était pas content. " Sourit fièrement Ace.

" Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il continu à vous forcer à rejoindre la marine. " Dit Sabo en secouant la tête et prenant un autre morceau de viande.

" Il n'abandonnera jamais. Même quand on sera devenus des pirates célébres, il nous hurlera encore dessus pour qu'on le rejoigne. " Déclara Ace avant de frapper les mains de Luffy qui s'étaient un peu trop approché du dernier morceau de viande sur le feu. " C'est pas pour toi ! T'en a déjà mangé plus de la moitié, laisses le pour nous ! "

Sabo regarda avec amusement les discussions et les bagarres habituels. Certaines choses ne changent jamais et il semblerait que les deux D. soient condamnés à être dominés par leurs estomacs.

Il avait été nerveux quand Luffy avait déclaré avoir faim et l'avait invité à venir chasser. Sabo pensait qu'il allait gêner le travaille d'équipe, désormais très perfectionné des deux bruns, mais à son immense soulagement, plutôt que d'être maladroit, il avait réussi à parfaitement intégrer leurs rythme. C'était presque comme si il n'était jamais parti. Et à en juger par les sourires sur le visage de ses frères, il n'était pas le seul qui avait l'impression de retrouver une partie de lui même.

Luffy gémit, se frottant ses mains endolories, et regarda Ace dévorait le dernier morceau de viande. Sabo se racla la gorge et agita la viande qu'il tenait dans la direction de Luffy. Il renifle en regardant les yeux de Luffy suivirent avidement le morceau. Il jeta le steak à son frère qui l'attrapa et le dévora avec empressement comme si il n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours.

" Tu le gâtes. " Dit Ace en secouant la tête.

" J'ai six ans à rattraper. " Répliqua Sabo en s'installant confortablement contre la souche et en fermant les yeux. Il faillit ne pas entendre les mots d'Ace.

" Je suis désolé. "

Sabo tourna la tête vers Ace, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. " Désolé pour quoi ? "

Ace bougea nerveusement à cote de lui, leurs épaules se heurtant légèrement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Luffy qui était toujours en train de grignoter son bout et leur prêtant peu d'attention, avant de se tourner vers Sabo.

" On est jamais allé te chercher. " Dit-il. Sabo fronça les sourcils, confus. " Quand ton père est venus te chercher, on est allez après toi. Si on l'avait fais, peut être que tu ne serait pas parti et tu n'aurait pas été presque tué. " Sabo soupira mais Ace continua sans lui prêter attention. " On... non... Je pensais que tu était mieux avec eux. "

" Ça n'aurait rien changé, Ace. " Dit doucement Sabo. Pendant son rétablissement, il avait eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à la façon dont les choses auraient pu se passer si quelques choses avait été différent. Mais il en arrivait toujours à la même conclusion. " Si vous aviez réussi à venir me chercher, ou si je m'étais échappé et que l'incendie n'avait jamais eu lieu, mon père aurait quand même continuait à me chercher. Et il ne vous auraient pas laissé vous échapper une nouvelle fois. Il t'aurais tué pour l'avoir humilié. " Déclara Sabo sans hésiter. Ace le fixa. Il sourit doucement, poussant légèrement l'autre avec son coude. " Je ne changerais ce qu'il s'est passé pour rien au monde. Vous étiez tout les deux en sécurité et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. "

Ace fronça les sourcils, l'air confus et contrarié et ses yeux sombres reflétaient son inquiétude. " Mais-"

" Non, Ace. " Le coupa fermement Sabo. " Si quelqu'un doit s'excuser c'est moi, pour ne pas avoir essayé de vous contacté ces six dernières années. "

" Pas de regrets. " Les coupa soudainement Luffy. Les deux aînés se tournèrent vers le jeune. " Ace, tu as dit que nous devrions vivre une vie sans regrets. Nous sommes tous ensembles maintenant. Ça s'est arrangé ! Shishishi ! "

Sabo jeta un coup d'œil à Ace qui regardait leur jeune frère avec surprise. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Luffy savait vraiment rendre les choses plus simples.

" Hey, on devrait pas parler à Sabo du milles pattes géant ! " S'exclama Luffy alors qu'Ace se ressaisissait. " Oh, et du moment où cet ours m'a presque tué ! Et quand- "

" Whoa, attends ! Par un ours ? Tu as été attaqué par un ours ?! " Cria Sabo en se redressant brusquement. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son frère avec inquiétude malgré qu'il n'ai montré aucuns signes de blessures. Luffy acquiesça, souriant avec fierté. " Quand ? " Demanda t-il faiblement.

" Pas longtemps après que tu sois parti. " Déclara Luffy.

Sabo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Ace. " Où tu étais ? " Il y eut une pause maladroite. Les yeux du blond de rétrécirent alors qu'il observait la posture courbée et les yeux fuyant de son frère. Tout son corps criait " coupable".

" Ace était là, il- "

" Tu sais quoi ? Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin d'entendre le reste." Déclara Sabo, en levant la main pour arrêter Luffy. Ace lui jeta un regard méfiant. Il s'attendait à ce que le blond lui passe un savon mais il ne fit que soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de critiquer le comportement d'Ace. Il n'avait pas non plus était tout à fait rationnel pendant les mois après la séparation avec ses frères. Bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient en vie alors qu'eux pensaient l'avoir perdu pour de bon, il avait toujours ressenti la perte aussi vivement que les deux. Il sourit d'un air encourageant alors qu'Ace dépliait lentement ses épaules voûtées. " Pas de regrets, hein ? "

Un petit sourire reconnaissant se développa sur son visage et il fit un signe de tête en accord.

" Hé Sabo, tu veux entendre la fois où Dogra est tombé dans le ravin est qu'Ace a dû aller le sauver ? "

Ace fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son petit frère. " C'était toi, Luffy. "

Luffy fit une pause avant de rire. " Ah oui c'est vrai ! "

Sabo secoua la tête alors qu'Ace roulait des yeux.

" Alors," Ace commença. " Combien de temps tu reste ? " Demanda-t-il en ramassant le chapeau du blond et en inspectant les lunettes. Sabo n'était cependant pas dupe; il se demandait depuis un moment quand l'un d'eux auraient le courage de demander.

" Dragon-san est en train de faire l'inspection des avant-postes d'East Blue. Il s'est arrêté ici seulement parce que je l'ai harcelé. Il me reste donc une semaine ici avant de partir. "

Les épaules d'Ace s'effondrèrent.

" Partir ? " Luffy demanda en panique. Il s'agenouilla, une main tendue pour serrer le bras de Sabo. " Tu peux pas partir, on vient de te récupérer ! "

" Luffy, tu sais que je ne peux pas rester. " Lui rappela Sabo. Il tendit la main pour disciplinés les mèches noirs devant les yeux de son jeune frère. " J'ai des responsabilités avec les révolutionnaires maintenant. Ce sont des choses que je dois faire, mais surtout que je veux faire. " Ajouta-t-il. Même si ses frères lui avait manqué et qu'il était heureux d'être à nouveaux avec eux, il était allé les voir dans le seul et unique but de les voir. Il n'avait jamais prévu de rester. Il n'abandonnerais pas son poste. Il voulait vivre dans un monde où personne ne devrait avoir à entendre qu'un de leurs proches soit mort aux mains d'un dragon céleste et pour ça, il devait rester avec les révolutionnaires. Il y avait déjà eu de grands changements dans East Blue et Sabo voulait voir ces changement appliquer dans le monde entier.

" C'est pas pour toujours, Luffy, on se reverra. " Dit Sabo avec assurance. Luffy resta silencieux, la tête baissée. Les aînés partagèrent un regard inquiet et impuissant.

" Tu as des bons nakama ? " Le jeune demanda finalement après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

" Les meilleurs. " Répondit affectueusement son frère, pensant à Koala et Hack. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait en ce moment n'y quand il les reverrait mais c'étaient les meilleurs compagnons que Sabo aurait pu demander. Ils l'aidaient à rester sain d'esprit et surtout... dans le droit chemin.

" Es-tu heureux ? " Luffy leva les yeux, fixant le blond qui était un peu surpris par le sérieux de son petit frère.

" Oui. " Déclara Sabo, sans rompre le contact visuel.

Le visage de Luffy s'éclaircit d'un grand sourire, se détendant instantanément. " Alors, ça va ! Ace a raison, nous sommes frères et peu importes où nous nous trouvons, on se retrouva toujours sur la mer en étant plus libre que quiconque. " Il libéra finalement le poignet de Sabo.

Ace secoua la tête, souriant chaleureusement alors que le révolutionnaire entraînait son petit frère dans une étreinte serrée.

" C'est certain. " Acquiesça Sabo, partageant un sourire avec Ace. " J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous accomplirez tout les deux. "

" Je vais être le Roi des pirates ! " S'exclama Luffy en se collant joyeusement contre Sabo, sa tête caché sous le menton du blond.

" Le monde ne sait pas ce qui l'attends. " Rigola Ace.

* * *

Sabo se redressa brusquement en entendant un sifflement aigu. Il aperçu Ace près du feu, vidant une bassine d'eau sur les dernières flammes du feu de camps. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua Luffy toujours accrochait à lui et ronflant légèrement.

" Désolé. " Marmonna Ace en se frottant les yeux.

" C'est pas grave. " Bailla Sabo. " C'est probablement pas une bonne idée de dormir ici de toute façon. C'est pas la saison de reproduction des sangliers ? " Ils devenaient très agressifs pendant cette période et Sabo ne se sentait vraiment pas d'humeur pour ça.

Ace acquiesça et donna un coup de coude à Luffy. " Allez Lu, réveille toi, on va chez Dadan. "

" Mais je suis bien. " Gémit Luffy sans bouger.

" Tu sera mieux à l'intérieur, allez. " L'adolescent grommela en le cognant à nouveau.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre la cabane des bandits, sombre et silencieuse. Ils avaient déjà manifestement commencé leurs nuits. Sabo ricana en voyant les deux " royaumes " apparus pendant son absence. Ace haussa les épaules à son regard interrogateur, complètement imperturbable.

" Sabo peut dormir dans mon royaume. " Annonça Luffy avant de s'y diriger quand Ace l'attrapa par le col de la chemise. Il le poussa ensuite en direction de la cabane.

" On va dormir chez Dadan ce soir. On ne tiendra pas à trois dedans. "

" J'ai jamais qu'Ace pouvait dormir dans mon royaume. " Déclara Luffy, en regardant Sabo pour éviter le regard d'Ace.

" Ne sois pas gourmand, tu peux pas avoir Sabo pour toi tout seul. " Argumenta Ace. Le jeune blond secoua la tête et s'avança en direction de la cabane dans l'espoir de mettre fin à la querelle.

" Attends ! " Luffy cria brusquement. " On doit faire ça correctement ! " Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la hutte. Il se tourna vers Sabo qui leva en sourcils en réponse. " Bienvenue à la maison, Sabo ! "

Sabo resta bouche bée quelques secondes avant qu'Ace ne passe un bras autour de ses épaules. " Alors, qu'est ce que tu dis ? " Demanda-t-il avec un sourire, secouant son frère plusieurs. Le blond pouvait sentir ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Il sourit faiblement.

" Je suis de retour. " Bégaya-t-il. Luffy eut un petit rire avant d'ouvrir la porte, se souvenant intelligemment de ne pas claquer la porte.

Sabo permit à Ace de le guider à l'intérieur, reconnaissant pour le soutien car il sentait ses genoux défaillirent au moment où il passa le seuil. Un élan de nostalgie le traversa, examinant la modestie du lieu. Rien ne semblait avoir changé. Il inspira profondément, savourant l'odeur de bois usée et de fumée. Il pouvait entendre les bandits ronflaient lourdement dans les chambres et Sabo dût se retenir d'allé jeter un œil. Le manque de cette présence familière l'avait surpris la première année après son départ, mais il pourraient les voir au matin.

Sabo se tourna vers Ace et Luffy qui sortaient des piles de couvertures d'un coffre et s'avança pour les aider, posant son tuyau et son chapeau à l'écart. Du coin de l'œil il pouvait voir ses frères le regarder.

Ace sourit un peu timidement à son regard interrogateur. " Désolé, c'est juste que on auraient jamais pensé te revoir ici. C'est un peu bizarre. " Il s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire et continua. " Pas qu'on est pas heureux que tu sois là, c'est juste que ..." Il se tût impuissant.

Sabo sourit, enlevant son manteau avant de s'effondrer sur les couvertures.

" Je sais ce que tu veux dire. " Dit-il en regardant nostalgiquement la pièce alors qu'il se déshabillait. " C'est bizarre de revenir après si longtemps. Ça semble plus petit. "

" Pas pour moi. " Dit gaiement Luffy en plaçant son chapeau de paille en sécurité à cote de son oreiller.

" C'est parce que tu n'est pas parti. " Remarqua Ace, s'effondrant d'un coté de Sabo alors que Luffy s'installait de l'autre.

Ils tombèrent dans un silence confortable, le seul bruit audibles étant les ronflements venant des chambres.

Sabo sentit à nouveau un regard sur lui. Il roula vers Luffy et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

" Arréte de me fixer Luffy, c'est effrayant. " Il entendit Ace ricaner derrière lui. " Dors. Je peux te garantir que les bandits vont faire du bruit en me voyant demain. "

Luffy fit la moue mais ne bougea pas. " Mais j'ai peur que Sabo ne sois pas là quand je me réveillerais. " Il expliqua.

" Lu', tu dormais profondément i peine une demi heure et il est toujours là. " Dit Ace en se penchant sur l'épaule de Sabo pour regarder.

" Ouais, mais tu était réveillé, alors il n'aurait pas pu partir. " Marmonna Luffy ayant l'air soudainement plus jeunes que ses treize ans.

Sabo fronça les sourcils. " Luffy je te promets que je ne pars pas maintenant. On m'a donné une semaine, je vais rester une semaine. Maintenant viens là. " Il passa son bras gauche autour de la taille de son frère. " Comme ça tu sentira si je bouge, d'accord ? "

Le plus jeune hocha la tête joyeusement, frottant son visage sur la clavicule de son frère, provoquant un sourire affectueux. Il sursauta une seconde plus tard sentant un poids lourd atterrir contre son dos.

" Euh, Ace ? " Murmura Sabo incapable de tourne la tête. Il sentit une lourde respiration contre son cou. " Est ce qu'il vient de s'endormir ? " Demanda-t-il avec incrédibilité.

Luffy hocha la tête, somnolent. " Probablement. Il le fais souvent. Il s'est endormi en mangeant la semaine dernière. Makino pensait qu'il était mort ! "

Sabo rit silencieusement. " Je peux déjà voir les gros titres ! Le fils du roi des pirates se noie dans sa soupe ! " Luffy ricana en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Ace allait devoir trouver un très bon équipage qui supporterait le risque que son capitaine s'endorme à des moments impromptus, pensa Sabo en se détendant entres ses deux frères, se sentant plus heureux comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis des années.

* * *

Le réveil est venue lentement à Sabo. Pendant la nuit, Ace s'était éloigné et ils se trouvaient maintenant dos à dos et Luffy avait réussit à conquérir plus de la moitié du lit de fortune, ses bras et ses jambes dans tout les sens, mais il n'avait pas retiré le bras de Sabo toujours sur sa taille.

Le blond sentit le plancher vibrer alors que des pas lourds s'approchaient, se dirigeant vers la porte pour commencer la journée.

" Il devait faire froid cette nuit. " Déclara une petite voix calme, probablement Dogra, devina Sabo. " On dirait qu'Ace, Sabo et Luffy ont dormi à l'intérieur. "

Une seconde paire de pas beaucoup plus lourds s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux.

" Bien, réveilles les ils pourront- attends, qu'est ce que t'as dis ? "

" J'ai dit, Ace, Sabo et... Sabo ? "

Un cri strident traversa la cabane, faisant trembler la structure en bois jusque dans les fondations.

" La ferme, c'est trop tôt. " Grommela Ace alors qu'il se tournait et passa un bras autour de ses frères, enfouissant son visage dans l'omoplate de Sabo. Luffy gémit simplement et se pelotonna contre le blond, tirant la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

Sabo grimaça et ouvrit un oeil pour voir Dadan et Dogra le regarder. Dadan semblait gelé, sa bouche ouverte et une main pointé vers lui avec accusation. Dogra regardait lourdement Sabo et il se rappela soudain que c'était lui qui avait été témoin de l'attaque du dragon céleste sur son bateau. Mais incapable de bouger à causes des étreintes plutôt possessives de ses frères il ne pût lui offrir qu'un sourire compatissant.

Il regarda avec un léger amusement les yeux de Dadan passer rapidement d'un garçon à l'autre, les comptant. Sabo se rendit compte que ça pourrait prendre un certain temps - elle n'était pas vraiment la plus rapide du groupe - et saisit la couverture pour la tirant au dessus de sa tête, rejoignant Luffy en dessous.

Son petit frère le regardait fixement avec des yeux ensommeillés, mais un sourire se répandit sur son visage. Ace serra le blond pour protester contre le bruit qui avait soudainement éclaté autour d'eux alors que la présence de Sabo se faisait savoir parmi les bandits. " C'est bien de voir que certaines choses ne changent pas. " Murmura Sabo en souriant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ace sourit en observant avec amusement son petit frère, un renne et un gars avec un nez incroyablement long cherchant les raisons les plus folles pour trinquer. Leur excitation était contagieuse.

Ace détourna son regard d'eux et observa le petit bateau que son frère commandait. Il devait admettre que c'était assez confortable. Il aimait bien la figure de proue même si il était quasiment sûr de l'avoir vu le suivre du regard quand il s'était approché sur son Striker.

C'était un bateau petit mais solide. Cependant... Ace pencha la tête sur le coté, réfléchi. Il avait remarqué des fissures et d'autres traces d'usures. Il soupira. Il n'allait pas être celui qui allait annoncé à Luffy que le bateau qu'il avait choisi n'allait pas résister aux eaux agités de Grand Line, et encore moins du Nouveau Monde, si il était déjà aussi abîmé juste après avoir quitté East Blue. C'était quelque chose que Luffy, en tant que capitaine, allait devoir comprendre tout seul.

" Où Vivi-chan est-elle allée ? "

" Elle est parti se coucher. Je pense que le fait de revenir ici et de voir à quel point la situation est mauvaise l'a un peu submergé. "

" Peut être que je devrais allé voir si elle va bien ? Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir ! "

" Oh, non tu restes ici ! Laisse la tranquille, elle s'en sortira sans ton aide. "

Ace arrêta son examen du Going Merry et se tourna pour voir Nami traîner le cuisiner, Sanji, par l'oreille. Elle remarqua qu'Ace les regardait et lui sourit, se détournant du cuistot.

" Alors, depuis combien de temps tu poursuit ce Barbe Noire ? " Se tournant vers la voix, le brun repéra l'épéiste aux cheveux verts qui avait apparemment son propre style de combat à trois épées. Le pirate voulait vraiment le voir en action, intrigué par la façon dont on pouvait se battre avec trois épées à la fois. Cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas pour bientôt car Zoro était actuellement affalé à la base du mât principal, semblant sur le point de s'endormir à tout instant.

Ace sympathisa.

Il fredonna pensivement. " Environ quatre mois. " Dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson alors que Sanji et Nami les rejoignaient. Le cuisiner expira une longue bouffée de fumée et s'appuya contre la rambarde à côté du commandant de Barbe Blanche. Luffy passa devant eux sans leur prêter attention, balançant Chopper dans tout les sens dans une sorte de danse folle. Le pauvre renne semblait complètement étourdi.

" Quatre moi ? C'est long. " Commenta Ussop, s'effondrant sur le sol, complètement épuisé par la chaleur brûlante du soleil du désert.

" Eh, en parlant de long moment ! " S'exclama soudain Luffy en laissant tomber Chopper qui se stabilisa pour éviter de tomber de la rambarde où il venait d'être posé. Le jeune capitaine se tourna brusquement vers son frère qui leva simplement un sourcil. " Ace, tu as vu Sabo récemment ? "

L'équipage au Chapeau de Paille sembla surpris alors qu'un sourire chaleureux apparaissait sur le visage d'Ace et que Luffy vibrait littéralement d'excitation. Ils ne savaient pas que Luffy connaissait des personnes sur Grand Line. Ceci dit, ils ne savaient même pas, avant aujourd'hui, que Luffy avait un frère aîné.

" Sabo ? " Demanda Chopper, incertain quand plusieurs paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui. " Qui est Sabo ? "

" Mon autre grand frère. " Répondit Luffy en les regardant.

Quelques mâchoires tombèrent de surprise.

" Tu as un autre frère ? " Questionna Ussop avec incrédulité en se relevant. " Il n'y a pas que vous deux ? "

Luffy secoua la tête en souriant. " On est trois. Ça fait combien d'année que Sabo est parti en mer ? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ace.

" Dix ans. " L'aîné confirma, se déplaçant sur son siège composé de barils d'eau.

" Alors Sabo est plus âgé que vous deux ? " Demanda Nami, légèrement perplexe.

Ace secoua la tête. " Non, Sabo et moi avons tout les deux vingt ans. Les circonstances ont fait qu'il est parti en mer plus tôt que nous. " Expliqua-t-il.

" On a longtemps pensait que Sabo était mort, en fait. " Déclara nonchalamment Luffy, bien qu'il se soit rapproché d'Ace entre deux.

Sanji partagea un regard perplexe avec Nami et Ussop. " Euh, pourquoi vous pensiez qu'il était mort ? " Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Luffy cessa instantanément de bouger, alors que la mâchoire d'Ace se contractait avec colère. Les deux frère partagèrent un regard inquiet, semblant communiquer silencieusement pour jauger ce qu'il pouvait dire. Après un moment de silence, Ace soupira finalement, ses épaules s'affaissant. Luffy avait de tout évidence assez confiance en ces gens pour qu'il rejoigne son équipage alors il ne voyait pas le problème à en dire un peu plus sur leur frère absent.

" Son bateau a été explosé par un Dragon Céleste alors qu'il quittait le port. " Déclara-t-il, la voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. " Quelqu'un avec qui nous vivions l'a vu et a présumé le pire. Sauf qu'il a été sauvé par une personne de l'armée révolutionnaire et qu'il est resté avec eux. Sabo est revenus sur Dawn il y environ quatre ans. "

" Je n'avais jamais vu Ace pleurer comme ça avant. " Ricana soudainement Luffy, brisant l'atmosphère devenue lourde. Ace lança un regard furieux à son petit frère qui s'éloignait, ricanant toujours.

" J'ai pas pleurer. " Nia l'aîné avec un grognement.

" Shishishi ! Si, t'as pleuré ! " Rigola Luffy.

Ace fronça les sourcils, une petite rougeur teintant ses joues tachetées. " Au moins j'ai pas sangloter comme un bébé quand il a du repartir. " Ça avait été un après midi horrible pour les trois.

Luffy haussa simplement les épaules, pas embarrassé du tout. Il avait été inconsolable pendant trois jours après le départ de Sabo, même si il savait que son frère allait bien, qu'il retournait au près de ses Nakama et qu'il se reverrait plus tard. Il avait juste voulu rester un peu plus longtemps avec le blond, après leur séparation durant six années.

" Alors, comment est-il ? Comme toi ou comme Ace ? " Demanda Chopper avec curiosité, tirant sur la chemise de Luffy pour attirer son attention.

Le capitaine se mit à rire en tapotant la tête du renne. " Ni l'un ni l'autre. Sabo est blond avec des yeux bleus et il est plus grand qu'Ace. Oh ! Et il a aussi une cicatrice sur le coté gauche de son visage. Dadan l'appelait souvent ' le plus responsable ' ", Ace renifla s'amusement, " Et Sabo est un grand frère plus gentil qu'Ace ! " Finit Luffy avec un sourire effronté.

" Hey ! " S'écria Ace, mécontent de la déclaration de son petit frère. Luffy rit à nouveau en tapotant le bras d'Ace où se trouvait fièrement son tatouage ASCE, de manière consolante.

" Ils sont définitivement frères. Tu vois comment ils interagissent ? Un moment ils s'adorent, et la minute d'après ils se disputent. " Murmura Ussop à Chopper. " Seul de vrais frères peuvent faire ça. Hé, je t'ai déjà parlé du moment où mon frère est miraculeusement revenus chez moi..."

Nami se détourna du récit d'Ussop avec un roulement d'yeux et se tourna vers son capitaine qui secouait le bras de son frère et menaçait de faire tomber le verre qu'il tenait.

" Attendez. " Dit-elle. " Si Ace et Sabo ont le même age et que vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, je suppose qu'aucuns de vous n'êtes lié par le sang avec lui ? " Elle demanda perplexe. Le reste de l'équipage s'arrêtèrent, semblant commencer à comprendre.

Ace et Luffy se regardèrent avant de se tourner vers les chapeaux de pailles surpris.

" Euh, non, aucun de nous trois n'est lié par le sang. Nous avons choisi de devenir frères. " Dit Ace en se tournant vers son petit frère. " Tu ne leur a rien dit, Lu' ? "

" Attends, vous n'êtes pas de vrais frères non plus ?! " S'exclama Ussop en désignant la paire avec accusation. Les désignés secouèrent la tête. " Mais vous vous ressemblez tellement ! " Cria-t-il, incrédule.

" On a des noms de familles différents, comment tu as pu penser qu'on était lié ? " Demanda Luffy, la tête penchée. " Vous êtes stupide. "

Nami grogna et s'élança vers Luffy qui hurla de peur et sauta par dessus les jambes de Zoro pour aller se réfugier sur la proue.

" Qui tu viens de traiter de stupide ?! " Cria-t-elle, les talons claquant sur le bois dans sa poursuite. Elle bouscula Chopper de la rambarde qui fût sauvé d'un bain d'eau de mer grâce aux réflexes du cuisinier. " Tu nous as dit que c'était ton frère ! On a pensé que vous étiez vraiment frère ! "

" On est frères ! " Répliqua Luffy, une main sur la tête pour garder son chapeau. " Et Sabo est notre frère aussi ! "

" Quelqu'un veut un autre verre ? " Soupira lourdement Sanji en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Il envoya un coup de pied à la tête de Zoro mais fût bloqué par le fourreau d'une épée. L'ancien chasseur de pirates n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

Ace sourit et pris une autre gorgée d'eau alors que le reste de l'équipage s'occupait de leurs affaires, ignorant les cris de la querelle à l'avant du navire. Luffy avait trouvé des Nakama très intéressant, pensa Ace avec tendresse en regardant son frère essayait de rester hors de portée de la rousse.

" T'as soif ? " Demanda Ace avec un sourire en coin alors que Luffy le rejoignait après s'être libéré des griffes de sa navigatrice.

Il hocha la tête et avala le contenu de la chope offerte par son frère.

" Alors tu as vu Sabo depuis que tu es parti ? " Demanda Luffy en s'asseyant dans un petit coin d'ombre à coté de la balustrade.

Ace se laissa tomber à coté de lui, étalant ses jambes.

" Je l'ai vu un peu après être entré dans Grand Line. " Il répondit en souriant alors que Luffy s'appuyait contre lui. Il préférerais mourir que de l'admettre mais la présence constante de Luffy lui avait manqué. " Il te dit bonjour. "

Luffy sourit. " Il allait bien ? "

" Euh... ouais. " Dit Ace après une pause.

Le cadet se recula pour regarder Ace dans les yeux, l'inquiétude évidente sur son visage. " Tu as hésité. Il allait bien ou pas ? "

Le pirate se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. " Il allait bien quand je l'ai rencontré mais je pense que je lui ai fait avoir une crise cardiaque après. " Il se frotta la nuque, penaud.

" Pourquoi, qu'est ce que t'as fait ? " Demanda Luffy, curieux.

" Mets toi à l'aise, ça va être une longue histoire. "

" J'aime pas les longues histoire, sois bref. " Dit Luffy avec une moue.

Ace roula des yeux avec un soupir. " Ça sera une histoire courte, alors. Tais toi et écoute. "

* * *

 _Ace gémit en reprenant conscience. Il prit note d'une surface dure sous sa tête et ses épaules et son cou étaient engourdi. Il ouvrit un œil et étouffa un autre gémissement._

 _Le jeune homme de dix sept ans était affalé sur la table de cuisine de son navire. De toute évidence, il s'était de nouveau endormi en mangeant. Cela signifiait aussi que certain membre de son équipage s'était faufilé dans les cales pour voler de l'alcool._

 _Ace leva lentement la tête et observa la pièce._

 _Vide._

 _Il se redressa en soupirant, frottant une main sur son visage. Il était d'accord pour trinquer et ne manquait jamais de rationner l'alcool mais il commençait à en avoir marre de devoir financer les folles soirées de son équipage. Il avait des projets pour l'argent qu'il gagnait et tout dépenser dans du sake n'en faisait pas parti._

 _Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, pas du tout content de l'état de la cuisine mais il était trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il se leva et s'étira tranquillement, grimaçant à son dos qui craquait._

 _Il ouvrit lentement la porte de la cuisine qui menait directement à l'extérieur et inspirant profondément, laissant l'air vif et frais du printemps remplir ses poumons et le tirait de sa fatigue. Il remarqua qu'ils étaient encore au large de la petit île où il s'était réapprovisionné. Bien. Au moins l'équipage n'avait pas pris la décision de partir directement après que le Log Pose se soit réinitialisé sans attendre qu'Ace se réveille. Les coups qu'il leur avait infligés étaient encore manifestement frais dans leurs esprit._

 _Il soupira à nouveau, soudainement pris de de fatigue. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, regardant l'eau en dessous de lui._

 _Il aimait être en mer. C'était vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu et même mieux. Il n'y avait rien de comparable, ne sachant jamais où il allait, qui il allait rencontrait. C'était excitant et angoissant à la fois._

 _Ace aurait juste souhaité avoir un équipage aussi motivé que lui. Ils étaient tous de bonnes personnes, c'était certain, mais certains à bord ne s'impliquer jamais. Ils agissait comme si la piraterie était un travail et non un mode de vie._

 _Ça lui manquait d'avoir quelqu'un qui auraient pu avoir ses arrières. L'équipage était loyal est très gentil la plupart du temps. Il leur faisait confiance pour ne pas le livrer au marine si il se retrouvaient dans une situation difficile..._

 _Mais ils n'étaient pas ses frères._

 _Luffy lui manquait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il s'y attendait bien sur. Après sept ans à le supporter tout les jours, il savait qu'il y aurait un temps d'adaptation de ne plus sentir le gamin derrière lui. Il se demandait comment Sabo avait réussi à ne pas devenir fou la première année où il avait été loin d'eux._

 _Ace remua, soudainement mal à l'aise dans sa propre peau, la douleur dans la poitrine qu'il réussissait à ignorer la journée se fit soudainement sentir. Il avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de ruminer, pensa-t-il, se détournant de la rambarde._

 _Ace sursauta quand un corps tomba du ciel, atterrissant dans un fracas à ses pieds. Il donna un coup de pied au corps mou et examina la visage ensanglantée. Ce n'était pas un des membres de son équipage._

 _" Tu avait un passager clandestin. " Dit une voix juste au dessus de sa tête. Une ombre se déplaça sur la rambarde supérieur._

 _Ace sourit instantanément. " C'est comme ça que tu fait tes entrées maintenant ? " Demanda-t-il alors que la silhouette descendait les escaliers._

 _" Je suis un parfait gentleman. J'annonce toujours mon arrivée. "_

 _Ace éclata de rire, alors que la lumière éclaira enfin la personne, révélant le visage familier et rassurant de son frère._

 _Sabo rendit le sourire d'Ace avec joie, sa cicatrice presque invisible sous l'ombre de son chapeau haut de forme. Il poussa l'intrus au sol avec son tuyau._

 _" J'ai supposé qu'il n'était pas de ton équipage vu comment il s'est faufilé à bord. " Expliqua Sabo. " Je pense que tu as besoin d'un meilleur garde de nuit. " Ajouta-t-il sèchement._

 _Ace gémit soudainement alors que la mémoire lui revenait. Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur le pont supérieur._

 _" Thirdy ! J'ai entendu un... capitaine ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? "_

 _Ace et Sabo levèrent les yeux pour voir un homme barbu se penchant par dessus la balustrade, les regardant avec surprise._

 _" Felix, c'était bien Thirdy de garde ce soir ? " Ace demanda alors que Sabo enjamba l'homme inconscient pour se dirigeait dans la cuisine, laissant son frère gérer son équipage._

 _Felix hocha lentement la tête. Ace s'énerva. " Alors, va le chercher, où qu'il soit et dit lui de se débarrasser de cette merde, " Il donna un coup de pied à l'intrus, " et fais lui savoir qu'il peut se débarrasser de lui même en même temps ! Il a raté toute ses gardes ce moi-ci, j'en ai assez. " Grogna-t-il._

 _" Oui, capitaine. " Felix agit rapidement et descendit les escaliers, trébuchant presque dans sa hâte. " Et pour lui ? " Il désigna la cuisine._

 _" C'est mon frère. " Répondit simplement Ace, ignorant le regard de surprise sur le visage de son premier compagnon et claquant la porte de la cuisine derrière lui. Sabo semblait s'être mis à l'aise, assis, les jambes croisées sur la table de la cuisine._

 _" On a des chaises, tu sais. " Prévint Ace, mais il hissa pour rejoindre son frère et s'assit à côté de lui, ses pieds posé sur un banc._

 _Sabo sourit. " J'avais remarqué. "_

 _" Comment tu savait que j'étais là ? " Demanda Ace en se penchant sur ses mains._

 _" Je savais pas. " Il haussa les épaules, soulevant son chapeau et le posant sur une chaise derrière eux. Ace remarqua que le blond avait laissé poussé ses cheveux depuis leurs dernière rencontre. " On étaient en train de se réapprovisionner sur l'île comme toi. Une pure coïncidence, je te jure. Alors comment va notre petit frère depuis que je vous ai vu la dernière fois ? "_

 _Ace renifla. " Toujours le même, tu connais Luffy. Encore en train de crier à tout le monde qu'il va devenir le Roi des pirates. "_

 _Sabo se mit à rire avant de regarder Ace qui se déplaçait inconfortablement sous le regard scruteur du blond._

 _" Et toi ? " Il demanda doucement. " Comment se passe ta vie de pirate ? "_

 _Les épaules d'Ace s'affaissèrent comme si le poids du monde venait de lui atterrir dessus. Il se pencha sur le côté jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posé sur l'épaule de son frère._

 _" C'est dur, hein ? " Demanda Sabo en passant un bras autour des épaules du brun._

 _" C'est pas si mal... Juste, diffèrent. " Déclara Ace, se permettant extérioriser tout ce qu'il avait gardé à l'intérieur de lui, réconforter par la présence familière et réconfortante de son plus vieil ami. Sabo s'était simplement tut et avait écouté, sans jamais l'interrompre et son bras toujours autour des épaule de son frère._

 _Ace laissa finalement retomber le silence._

 _" Ace, c'est jamais facile de partir pour la première fois. Ça serait ennuyeux si c'était le cas. " Dit Sabo en se redressant pour regarder le brun dans les yeux. " J'ai été très chanceux d'être avec Dragon depuis que je suis parti mais je te promet que tu trouvera les bonnes personnes. "_

 _Ace acquiesça lentement, digérant les mots de son frère. Peut être que Sabo avait raison, peut être qu'il n'avait juste pas trouvé les bonnes personnes pour l'instant._

 _" Au fait, je vu ta nouvelle affiche de recherche. Très impressionnant comme prime. " Dit Sabo, et Ace jura entendre une pointe de fierté dans sa voix._

 _Il sourit. " Tu veux voir pourquoi c'est si élevé ? "_

 _Sabo hocha la tête avec empressement._

 _" Ok, donne moi ta main. " Demanda Ace en sautant sur ses pieds et saisissant le bras de Sabo, le traînant debout. " Regardes. " Sourit-il. Il se concentra sur sa main qui tenait le bras du blond et alla chercher la chaleur qui était maintenant devenue une partie de lui et la guida dans sa paume._

 _Le résultât fût instantané._

 _A l'instant où Sabo vit les flammes sur sur sa peau, il cria et recula brusquement, renversant quelques chaises dans sa hâte. Ace ne pensait pas avoir déjà entendus un tel cri de la part de son frère. Il éteignit rapidement ses flammes, ne voulant pas mettre le feu à son navire dans la confusion._

 _" Merde ! Sabo ! Qu'est-ce que- " Ace se figea, la colère qui avait commencé à monter, disparu instantanément en apercevant la panique sur le visage de son frère. Il était très pale et tremblait si fort que le brun était surpris que le bateau ne soit pas secoué par la force. " Sabo ? "_

 _Ace fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta instantanément quand Sabo tressaillit, sa main frottant son bras comme si il essayait d'éteindre des flammes inexistantes. Le brun le fixa pendant quelque secondes, certain que la seule raison pour laquelle son frère était encore debout était le mur sur lequel il s'était reculé. Son regard se tournait nerveusement entre son bras et Ace._

 _" Sabo, je n'allais pas laisser mon feu te blesser. " Dit Ace en se forçant à parler calmement, mais un peu blessé que son frère ne lui fasse pas confiance._

 _" Je sais. " Haleta Sabo. " C'est juste... voir le feu sur ma peau à nouveau... " Il expliqua faiblement, ses paupières serrées._

 _Ace compris alors. Il se sentait comme le pire de idiots. Evidemment que Sabo paniquerait en voyant le feu. Les conséquences de son départ de Dawn était encore évidente pour tout le monde sur le visage du jeune révolutionnaire._

 _" Merde, Sabo, je suis désolé ! J'y ai pas pensé. " S'excusa Ace. " Je savais pas que tu réagissais comme ça au feu. "_

 _" Bien, normalement non, mais généralement on essaye pas de me mettre le feu. " Déclara Sabo en essayant de sourire avec assurance, mais il échoua lamentablement. " C'était vraiment pas ta meilleure idée. "_

 _" Désolé. " Répéta Ace, la culpabilité lourde à l'intérieur de lui. " Euh, ça va ? " Il demanda. Le blond hocha faiblement la tête et se rapprocha à nouveau du jeune pirate. Il lui donna un petit coup sec sur l'épaule._

 _" Ça va. Mais j'aurais quand même préféré que tu me prévienne. " Il inspira lourdement en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. " Un fruit du démon, hein ? "_

 _Ace acquiesça et s'assit au bord de la table à coté de son frère, l'examinant attentivement. Le révolutionnaire semblait avoir retrouvé une partie de son sang froid._

 _" Ouais, le mera mera no mi. Je l'ai trouvé avant de rentrer dans Grand Line. " Il expliqua. Il se sentit assez confiant pour enflammer son bras entier. Sabo regardait avec fascination les flammes._

 _" Hm. Un logia. Ça pourra t'être utile. " Le blond marmonna. " Est ce que tu as cru que c'était un le dessert, comme Luffy ? " Il se moqua, tendant sa main légèrement tremblante vers les flammes et la laissa planer au dessus. Il voulait montrer à son frère qu'il lui faisait confiance pour maîtriser son pouvoir sur l'élément qui l'avait si lourdement marqué, enfant._

 _" Non, je l'ai trouvé. C'était pas difficile de savoir ce que c'était. Ça avait l'air vraiment bizarre. " Dit Ace, faisant lentement disparaître ses flammes._

 _Sabo rit doucement en fourrant sa main dans la poche de son manteau. " En parlant de chose bizarre, regarde ça. "_

 _Ace leva un sourcil en voyant le bout de papier et le bébé escargot que Sabo tenait dans ses mains. " Qu'est ce que c'est ? "_

 _" J'espérais que tu puisse quand même reconnaître un bébé den den mushi quand tu en vois un. " Taquina Sabo, esquivant facilement le coup visant sa tête._

 _" Je voulais parler de ça et tu le sais. "_

 _Sabo sourit. " C'est une Vivre Card. "_

* * *

" Wow, tu est vraiment un crétin, Ace. " Déclara simplement Luffy de là où il était allongé sur les genoux de son frère. Le commandant lui lança un regard noir.

" Je ne veux pas entendre ça de toi. "

" Je suis quand même surpris que Sabo ne t'ai pas jeté dans la mer pour lui avoir fait peur comme ça. " Luffy rigola à l'image.

" Moi aussi. " Admit Ace. Mais il pensait intérieurement que la seule raison pour laquelle Sabo ne l'avait pas fait, était qu'il était trop secoué à ce moment pour y penser.

Mais le blond avait plus qu'obtenu sa revanche le lendemain lors d'un combat amical. Ace n'avait pas pu sentir ses doigts pendant une semaine. Il n'avait pas réussi à utiliser son fruit du démon contre lui, et Sabo restait obstinément silencieux quand le brun lui demandait comme il pouvait faire ça. Ace n'avait aucune idée de ce que les révolutionnaires apprenait à son frère mais c'était payant.

" C'est quoi une Vivre Card ? " Demanda Luffy.

Ace sourit et désigna son sac de la tête. " Donne moi mon sac, je vais te montrer. "

Luffy se redressa immédiatement et étira son bras vers le sac. Il le remit ensuite à son frère.

" C'est une des choses qui me manque quand t'est pas avec moi. Je dois me lever pour aller chercher des trucs maintenant. " Plaisanta-t-il en commençant à fouiller. Luffy entendit plusieurs s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur. Ace sortit sa main du sac et ouvrit sa paume pour montrer deux morceaux de papier carré, un légèrement plus grand que l'autre.

Luffy pencha la tête sur le coté. " C'est ça des Vivre Card ? "

Ace hocha la tête et en donna une à Luffy pour qu'il l'examines. Il renifla légèrement quand son petit frère parut perplexe. " Elles sont résistantes à l'eau et au feu. " Dit-il en souriant, passant son index enflammés sur le papier dans la main de Luffy.

" C'est trop cool ! " Il s'exclama, avant de mettre le bout de papier entre son visage et le soleil. " Y'a rien dessus, à quoi ça sert ? "

" Tu peux en avoir dans le Nouveau Monde, c'est fabriqué à partir d'un de tes ongles. " Dit Ace en riant, voyant Luffy rentrer sa langue dans sa bouche, pas loin d'avoir essayé de goûter le papier. " Tu peux le déchirer et donner des morceaux à quelqu'un dont tu es séparé. Le morceau indiquera soit le plus grand morceau de papier soit la personne à partir duquel ça a été fabriqué. " Finit le pirate en regardant le froncement de sourcils confus sur le visage de son frère.

Il montra le papier dans sa main comme exemple. " C'est celle de Sabo. Il a dit que ça indiquerait le plus grand morceau. Celle là," Il désigna celle que Luffy tenait, " c'est la mienne. C'est la seul que j'ai. "

" Oh. " Dit Luffy avant de reporter son attention sur la Vivre Card dans la main d'Ace. " Pourquoi les coins sont en train de brûler ? Je pensais que tu avait dit que c'était résistant au feu ? "

Ace soupira. Il avait espéré que Luffy ne remarque pas ce détail, mais les compétences d'observations de son frère s'étaient vraisemblablement améliorées.

" Une Vivre Card reflète la vie de la personne à partir de laquelle elle a été crée. Elle commence à brûler quand la vie de la personne disparaît. " Dit-il doucement, regardant attentivement Luffy.

Le jeune regarda fixement la feuille pendant plusieurs secondes avant que ses yeux ne se rétrécissent. " Ça signifie... que la vie de Sabo est en train de disparaître ? "

Ace acquiesça, tirant le bras de son frère pour qu'il vienne s'appuyer contre lui. " Ça brûle pas mal. " Dit-il avec regret, traçant doucement le bord carbonisé avec ses doigts. " Je pense que c'est quand il travaille sous couverture. Il se met dans des situations dangereuses pour faire face au gouvernement mondial, alors la carte le reflète. Mais elle n'a jamais été brûlé plus que la moitié et elle se reforme toujours. " Ajouta Ace, passant une main dans les cheveux de son frère, réconfortant l'adolescent.

Luffy avait toujours l'air incertain mais il se détendit légèrement.

" Il se met beaucoup en danger ? " Demanda-t-il, ses yeux toujours rivés vers le morceau de papier.

" C'est la première fois depuis sept mois que je la vois brûler, il me semble. Mais Sabo ira bien, tu le verras bientôt. " Le révolutionnaire savait que Luffy avait lui aussi prévu de mettre les voiles à dix sept ans, ce qui s'était passé il y quelques mois. Et si Ace connaissait bien Sabo, le blond ne manquerait pas de garder un œil sur son petit frère et irait le voir à la première occasion.

" Depuis combien de temps ça brûle ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe quand il y plus de papier ? " Demanda Luffy en touchant doucement la Vivre Card.

" Ça brûle depuis environ une semaine. Elle a brûlé pendant trois semaines l'année dernière, j'ai entendus dire qu'il y avait eu de l'agitation dans South Blue, Sabo y était surement. " Dit Ace en remettant le papier de Sabo dans son sac.

Luffy attrapa son poignet. " Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Ace. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe quand il n'y a plus de papier ? "

" La vie de la personne est terminée. Elle est morte. " Répondit doucement Ace.

Luffy déglutit difficilement et saisit la Vivre Card. L'aîné regardait le poing fermé de Luffy et espérait que le papier était aussi résistant au petit frère, car si il existait un moyen de les détruire, Luffy serait certainement celui qui le trouverais.

" Hé, les gars, qu'est ce que vous- oh. Désolé, j'ai interrompus quelque chose ? "

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux pour voir Nami les regarder avec incertitude.

" Non, c'est bon, je montrais juste quelque chose à Luffy. " La rassura Ace avec un sourire. Luffy se rassembla avant que son sourire habituel apparaisse.

" Sabo ira bien. " Dit-il avec assurance, avant de se tourner vers sa navigatrice. " Hé, Nami, tu connais un endroit sûr où je pourrais mettre ça ? Ca vient d'Ace alors c'est très important. " Il agita la Vivre Card devant son visage.

Nami gifla sa main avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur le chapeau de Luffy. " Je peux le coudre sur ton chapeau. Comme ça tu l'aura toujours avec toi. "

Luffy sourit et lui tendit les deux Vivre Card.

" Est ce que tu veux qu'on t'aide ? " Demanda Ace en se relevant et en s'étirant. Luffy gémit et leva sa main vers son frère qu'il l'attrapa et le remit sur pieds en roulant des yeux.

" Sanji-kun voudrais savoir si vous avaient des préférence pour le dîner. "

" De la viande ! " Luffy cria, ses bras en l'air.

" Tu n'avait sans doute pas besoin de demander. " Dit Ace en regardant son frère courir vers la cuisine, prêt à manger. Il y eut un bruit sourd qu'Ace parvint à identifier comme un coup de pied du cuisiner.

" Probablement pas. " Soupira Nami avec lassitude, se tournant pour suivre son capitaine. Ace sourit et les rejoignit.

Luffy avait vraiment des nakama intéressant.


End file.
